pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Dodonga
Appearance Dodonga is a dinosaur-like boss that has appeared in every Patapon game. He has a black body with blue splotches on his legs, and he also has a blue jaw. He has a dinosaur like appearence, and he has 2 stronger variants which are: Majidonga and Kacchidonga. He is very easy to defeat, and is the first boss in both Patapon 1 and Patapon 2. Patapon Dodonga is a dinosaur/dragon-like boss fought in Patapon and Patapon 2. Somehow if Gigantus doesn't show up in the Fields of Angry Giants, he will be the first boss fought in Patapon 3. It is the first boss you will fight in the game, therefore, it is easy to defeat. In the first game, it chases you in the Prologue, attempting to burn you with his flames, it doesn't damage your army, it just scares the player. The actual fight takes place in the mission Ancestral Guardian, after the Patapons take the Blank Map from Gong the Hawkeye. Patapon 2 In the second game, it shows up on Nanjaro Hill, but runs off after Hero throws a rock at it. You will need to fight it in order to get the Mater Sprout. The fight is actually done in the mission Dodonga At Dongara Ruins. It has two stronger versions, Majidonga and Kacchindonga. In both fights, you will receive the Chaka Drum beforehand, which will be used to great effect against Dodonga. Later in the game, songs like the DonDon song and the PonPata song will ensure victory with minimal damage - perhaps none at all (in the second game, Dodonga is weak against knockback hits). Fighting Dodonga with Yaripons, Dekapons, and Toripons will make him easy to fight. Patapon 3 Dodonga first appears as Accursed Dodonga in Archfiend of Valor. A larger version of Dodonga also appears in the DLC mission (Multi) Forest Blight Flight . Items Dodonga usually drops Level 1-3 ores, but in higher levels, Mithril and Adamantine are possible. At level three or higher, Dodonga will drop the Shock and Awe Juju in Patapon 2. Attacks Fire Breath Dodonga will rear back, looking up towards the sky and moving his arms up and down. Afterward, he will breathe fire on your Patapons. The damage is low, but getting hurt by it will stagger and ignite your Patapons. The ChakaChaka song is useful against this attack, but the PonPata song can avoid it entirely. In Patapon 2, the DonChaka song will make the Patapons avoid catching fire, but the DonDon song avoids the attack completely if done at exact timing! Headbutt Dodonga will lower his head near the ground, before swinging it up, sending any Patapons in range flying. The damage is moderate, and is a large threat to any fragile Patapons, such as Yumipons. At first, ChakaChaka will protect against some damage, but later on, the PonPata will avoid it completely if done at right time. Devour Dodonga backs up, with its head level to the ground, its haunches raised, and its tail wagging. After a moment, it lunges forward and eats a Patapon in range of its jaws. The damage is obviously fatal, and can even prevent a Hero from regenerating in the current fight. PonPata can dodge this easily, but until you find it, ChakaChaka may get your troops out of range (assuming Dodonga is far away from Hatapon). Don't confuse this attack with Headbutt! In Patapon 3 DLC mission Forest Blight Fight, Dodonga's devour is much faster. Roar In Patapon 2, Dodonga will do this formerly Majidonga exclusive attack starting at Level 10. First, he will stance both of his feet, lower his head similar to Headbutt, but while shaking his lower jaw violently. After a long charge, the boss will roar mightily, knocking your entire army away. The damage is moderate-strong, can ignite your Patapons and getting hit by this attack without a defend method will send any weak defensive Patapons, like Mahopons, to their doom. A ChakaChaka is the best you can do, as you will not have time to do PonChaka first. Also, this attack affects a large radius, reaching your units even while using PonPata. Rage In Patapon 3, when his HP gets low enough, he will jump back a few times, then he will attack faster continuously, without warning. Fortunately, it does not affect the Devour attack. You cannot damage him while he is jumping back. This also happens in his accursed form. Patagate If you fight against Dodonga in the Patagate, you will receive ores from chests. But, you can also choose to exit and let the Parachi get turned into five times as much ka-ching! Be sure to stagger him a lot. Trivia *In Patapon 2, Dodonga is said to be already injured by the rock that Hero threw so it is a bit easier to battle on the 1st time. *Dodonga is the easiest boss to fight, and thus, the most valuable item-dropping boss except Patapon 3. *The easiest way to protect your army from roars (especially your Mahopons) is using the Hero Tatepon's Hero Mode during fever mode. You should also do the same thing for other deadly attacks. *Dodonga is the guardian of both the Mater Sprout and the Chaka Drum. *After Dodonga reaches level ten, it starts dropping rare weapons every five levels. *Dodonga is weak against knockback, so try stagger him when he is knocked over to get nice ores. *Its easy to get Hero killed by the Dodonga's eating attack, because any song besides the Pata Pata song activates his Hero Mode. *Dodonga has the most variants out of all bosses, Majidonga, Accursed Dodonga, and Kacchindonga. *In Patapon 3 DLC, Dodonga is seen two times bigger than its normal size. *Dodonga is preferably the most popular boss in all of the Patapon games. *Dodonga appears to be the first boss in all of the games removing the fact that his appearance changed in Patapon 3. Videos thumb|left|300px|Dodonga Patagate Battle Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:All-Game Boss Category:Freakout Theme Category:Patapon 3 DLC